Reality Break
by M14Mouse
Summary: Summary:  Kevin is about to learn why Theo doesn't take many students.  Third Story in the Break' Verse


Reality Break

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Kevin is about to learn why Theo doesn't take many students. Third Story in the Break' Verse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

_Who are you?_

Kevin didn't understand why Master Theo kept asking that question over and over again. For past week, he twisted and turned the question over in his head.

Every answer that he seemed to give was wrong.

_His name was Kevin. _

_He was the Blue Samurai Ranger. _

_He was an Olympic hopeful. _

_He was a friend. _

Master Theo snorted as if he didn't get it. He would wave his hand and tell him do the exercise over again.

IT would be okay if it was the same exercise over and over again.

But it was different everyday. Sometimes, there were easy like getting a fish from a river and returning it. Sometimes, there were difficult like hiking 5 miles through hilly terrain to pick a pinecone from a particular tree.

The pinecone had to be different from the others.

It couldn't be that simple.

Most of exercises left him sore and tired. Most of the time, he would eat dinner and then crawled into bed.

It left him angry and annoyed that he couldn't answer one simple question.

_Who are you? _

He couldn't figure out why Sensei decided that he needed Master Theo's training. One day was just…there in the training area. His entire presence took up the room. Sure, he was tiny but hell, he could feel the power just rolling off the guy. It was nothing like the guy that got angry at the monster at the pizza place. When the guy said that he was a power ranger, he nearly laughed in his face.

He was glad that he didn't. He didn't want to see what Master Theo could do when he was mad.

Interesting thing was that he had two children with them…one girl and one boy, Reese and Victor. He came to find out that they were his students. He thought Pai Zhaq took on a load more of students. Victor was the tall one. From what Emily said, he was eleven. Emily found him to be adorable even with she got knocked on her butt a million times because his animal spirit is a giraffe. Master Theo said that Victor lacked control over his animal spirit and he will get better as he got older. He watched the entire exchange with interest because Victor looked so defeat. With a few words from Master Theo, he seemed happy…and a little proud.

Reese was opposite. For a little girl, she was tough as nails. He felt bad for her future boyfriend. What Victor lacked in control, Reese had a lot of it. Her temper got in the way of her control and her tendencies to panic when she got into a corner. Opposite to Victor, she looked so angry when she messed up or got defeat. Master Theo knew how to handle her. Few magic words, she was up and ready to go again.

It was weird.

Since, they were his students, it seemed like a good idea to ask them.

So, he did what every respect person did when they wanted something out of a kid.

He got them ice cream.

"So, you guess must miss home…and the other students?" He said as he took a seat next to Victor.

"Home? Sure…but this is so cool. The other students are going to be so jealous. They have only been on overnight camping trips," Reese said as she licked her ice cream cone.

"Doesn't Master Theo have any more students beside you two?" He asked.

"Nope…we are the only two," Victor answered.

"Huh?"

Reese seemed to beam at him.

"Master doesn't take any students. What does he say? They come to him if they need too."

"So, how did you two come to him?"

"Well…Master was full in for another teacher when he was sick. We wanted to see his animal spirit. So…we followed him…"

"Stalked him," Victor added. Reese gave him a look.

"Anyway, Master found out that we were following him. He told us that the best way to find our animal spirit is to mediate. After class, we would join Master in mediate. We didn't become his students until after Cole Jefferson. He called my animal spirit ugly and he called Victor nothing but a walking tall grass eater. He said that I am going to be fat and…and…" Reese said as she seemed get upset with each word. Victor put his hand on her shoulder.

"Then she punched him. Cole's friends started in…and Res is my best friend…."

"He kicked Michael in the stomach..."

She beamed at her best friend and he blushed slightly.

"One of the teachers started yelling and…"

"Master was just there. Everything just stopped. Cole let Reese go and started saying that Reese started the fight. But Master stopped him with a look. He said that one should be wary about telling lies. That shut him up. Master just stared at us and frowned. I thought that we were in trouble. He tilted his head and told us to come with him. He leaded us into a room…."

"First thing he said that other teachers said that we should be punished and switch to another teacher. The teacher couldn't handle anymore fights. So…we thought that we were going to get kicked out but…"

"Master did his head tilt thing he does when he is thinking. He said that he isn't going to be holding our hands. His master wasn't easy on him. He won't be easy on us. He expected us to be on time and he had all of these rules. But a Master chose us to be his students! US!" Reese said in excitement.

"Master is very picky."

"I noticed," He said.

Oh, yes…he noticed alright.

"So, he made you do the strange tests and answered strange questions."

"What questions?" Victor said.

"You know…the who are you question?"

Victor and Reese just stared at him like he was clueless.

"Master never asked us that question," Victor said.

Great.

"Because we know who we are," Reese added.

"Fine, who are you then?"

"My name is Reese. My favorite food is raviolis and I hate corn. Blah…my favorite color is green. I hate orange. I don't like to get up early unless it is for training or cartoons…."

"And you snore."

"I do not!"

"Too."

"NOT!"

Reese stuck out her tongue and Victor grinned.

"What was your answer?" Victor asked.

"My name is Kevin. I am the blue Samurai ranger and excellent swordsman…."

"Kevin…Reese…Victor, hey!" Emily shouted.

He turned around to see Emily and Mike standing there. Victor and Reese waved them over. He gave his friends a dirty look. He lost his chance.

Which lead him back to here….wet, cold, and mostly wet. It was pouring down rain. His clothes were plastered to his body. He was stuck holding two pails of water because he couldn't answer that stupid question.

And Master Theo was standing in the rain like it was nothing. He looked calm and cool. He hated the guy a little for that.

"Do I have to ask?" Master Theo said.

"I don't know, okay? I answer the question any way that I could think of. I still don't get what you are looking for."

Master Theo chuckled.

"It is because you aren't answering it correctly."

He was about to speak when he raised his hand to stop him.

"You have told me about yourself. You told me like you are filling out an application for a job. I don't need that."

He blinked in confusion.

"Then what do you need?"

"I need to know why you don't tell Mia that her food can peel paint. I need to know why that you decided on the sword. I need to know why you decided to take up fishing or why did you walk away from a dream. Those little things make who you are, Kevin…not a name, not a color. You see the hardest lesson for blues is to be themselves. We are often bound by what others think of us and what we should be thinking of ourselves."

"That is all you wanted to know?"

"Yes."

"That…That…"

"Crazy, I know. We blues are very hardheaded bunch. Ask any yellow ranger…they will tell you."

He made a face. Emily did say that about him. He sighed.

"Okay…So, can we at least do this where it is dry?"

Master Theo laughed.

"I thought that you would never ask."

End

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
